Leafton Network Presents: The Friga Show!
by BeanTheBean
Summary: This is the moment you've all been waiting for! Friga: in her brand new show! A show she won after winning a talent show due to her awesome drumming skills! Will it flop? Will it set rating records? Will Friga explode? Don't change that channel!


"So how did it happen?" an anonymous news reporter asked with a notepad and pencil in hand. Five feet in front of him sat an eager Friga who couldn't control her need to tell her story. She sat in a directors chair with a big grin on her face. "Oh where to begin!?" she blurted out. "Oh oh! I think I know. I'll start back two days ago… It was August 17 and I was out and about doing my usual thing…"

"WELL I NEVER!" Friga shouted at Del who was at her front door. They both stood face to face in anger. "You play too loud! It's the truth!" Del snarled. "It's my first day back doing anything but sweeping, and all I wanted to do was water my garden, BUT NO! You just _HAVE_ to play your drums SO LOUD! It's bad enough the mail system disrupts me, but now you!?" "Well I can't help it if i'm Leafton's _BEST_ drum player!" Friga commented back. "Not to mention the most stylish, the most creative, the most talented, the most, dare I say it, beautiful!" Del groaned. "Yeah yeah, enough of this…" he mumbled. "You're just jealous." Friga said as she turned her back against him. "THAT'S IT!" Del snapped. "I'm sending a complaint to town hall!" "Go right ahead! See what happens!" Friga pouted. With a frown, Del stormed off. He pouted all the way over to town hall where Harry and Isabelle were just finishing up for the day. "So you say this town hall used to have the post office here?" Harry asked Isabelle who was fiddling with a pencil. "Yeah. We also had an ABD and a recycling bin." Isabelle said smiling. But we got funds to build a post office building, so we took the opportunity." Del stormed into the town hall. "I hope nothing bad happens to that post office." Isabelle joked. Del growled when he heard the words "Post Office." He still despised their ail mail system. "Oh! Hi Del! Did you need something?" Isabelle came over to the front desk. "Have you heard Friga's drum playing!?" Del groaned. "Yes I have!" Harry said, very pleased. And let me tell you, Harry is not easily pleased. "She puts on an excellent performance! Oooh! She's starting!" And at that moment, a onslaught of loud crashes and bangs filled the air all over Leafton. People all over stopped what they were doing to admire the interesting sounds accumulating all over Leafton. Everyone in town hall stared out the window. Del growled again. "Something must be done about all this!" Del shouted back at Harry. Harry thought about it for a moment. He had a serious expression on his face as he continued to look out the window and oversee the town of Leafton as the sun was setting. "You're right Del." He finally said. "We've gotta fix this…"

"I GOT IN!" Friga said as she held the orange slip of paper in her flippers the next day. Beside her in town hall stood a very excited Isabelle and Harry. They had just entered her in a talent show, and she had just gotten accepted. They decided that since she was so good at drumming, she should spread that talent all over the world! "I can't believe it!" Friga exclaimed as she then hug both Isabelle and Harry. "But what if i'm not good enough compared to the other contestants?" "Well if you're not good, at least we as Leafton residents will know you're the best around!" Harry said, trying to cheer her up. She did perk up. In fact, she had more confidence than ever! "Oh my!" Friga said as she looked at the clock hanging above Harry's desk. "I gotta practise for tomorrow!" She quickly dashed out of the town hall and back home. 30 seconds later, the town once again filled with the sounds of crashing and bashing… for the next 12 hours…

"Well I must admit, I was kinda being a bit disrespectful towards the town…" Friga sheepishly said as she sat in her director's chair, still answering the interviewer's questions. "Yes, I did play for about 12 hours on the drums, but at least I know I was doing well. Someone threw a brick through my window so they could hear me better." The reporter frantically wrote down everything in his notepad. "But let me tell you, the worst part about this whole story…"

Sweat poured down her face. Her muscles got cramps. And she made some concerning grunting noises. She tried as hard as she could to fit her drum set onto the 2-4-0 steam locomotive that was waiting at the Leafton train station. Porter was sitting at his seat, reading an issue of "Leafton Timez." "Do you need help?" He asked as he kept his eyes on his paper. Grunting, she replied the best she could with a "HUNGG- yes that would be… nnugh… the best thank you!" "Well here comes Harry so he should be able to help…" Porter said, flipping the page of his newspaper. Harry appeared behind Friga and helped her move her stuff onto the train. With a bit of a **CRASH** , the drum set fell into the train. Friga was franticly out of breath. She breathed in and out so frantically, Harry expected her lungs to regurgitate in a few seconds. But she got ahold of herself and smiled. "Well well… strong and helpful." Friga flirted. "How are you going to get it out?" Harry asked. "I'll just pull it out." Friga said in a smug tone. She grabbed her large long cymbal and tried to pull it back out of the door to prove Harry she was strong. She began to struggle once again and eventually lost grip of the instrument. It flung backwards over her head, almost hit Harry, and landed in a nearby tree. The tree exploded. Friga began to blush and before she could make a fool out of herself again, she hopped onto the train. "Bye! Don't forget to feed my fish, clear out my mail and order me a new pop-up book!" Friga called out the window as the train began leaving the station. When the train was long gone, Harry thought to himself. "I didn't agree to any of that…" he said doing his squinty eyed expression.

The reporter continued to scribble down the information Friga was feeding him. "And then-?" he said as he paused writing. "Well I went to the talent show…" Friga said hyped. She paused as she bounced around in her director's for a moment. "...The talent show that I WON!" Friga began to laugh and cheer at her success, meanwhile the reporter continued to scribble down on his notepad. "Thanks for the behind the scenes interview ma'am." The reporter said tipping his hat. "It was my pleasure!" Friga said smiling like crazy. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a brand new show, that I just won the rights to of course, to write and direct!" Behind Friga, animals of all kind were setting up a set for Friga to air her new show. She had won it as first prize for winning the talent show. All the animals approached Friga in the director's chair and started bombarding her with questions like "Where should the drums go?" "Do you want a big sign? How many?" "Is it break time soon?" "Can I exchange my $20 U.S for $22.58 Canadian?" Friga sighed. "Being a director is haaard…" she whined. "Can someone take over?" The animals all raised their hands. "Ha! That was a test! The only person who's directing is me! Besides, I've got a hot chocolate coming any second now for me. The director! Don't forget it!" With moans and sighs, the animals shuffled back to their jobs.

It was almost time for the first ever episode of "The Friga Show!" (Copyright Leafton Network All Rights Reserved.) Friga didn't know if she was excited, or nervous. She also didn't know what she was going to do. She had been sitting in her dress room trying to come up with a good script for the last 3 hours. With a pencil in hand, she finally began to scribble down some ideas. "Okay here's the plan…" Friga sighed. "I start with a drum solo, then welcome the audience, then drum solo again, then introduce our special guest… um… my, er, hair brush! Yes! I'll use Friga The Hairbrush as my special guest!" She quickly nabbed the first thing she saw, which was her hair brush that was sitting on her nearby dresser. "Now all I need to do is fill up the rest of the 15 minutes… hmmm…" There was a sudden knock on her dressing room door. "5 minutes till showtime Ms. Friga." That made Friga jump out of her seat. "WHAT!?" she screamed. "Okay okay! Don't panic!" She rearranged her papers franticly. "For the next 5 minutes, me and hair brush can do a drum solo! Yeah! I can slam her against the drum and… um… yeah." She stared at herself in the mirror. "Don't worry Friga, this will work out perfectly!"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" an unknown announcer declared as a spotlight appeared on some curtains. The curtains began to slowly open and the spotlight followed Friga onto the stage. "Leafton Network proudly presents Friga and her very own show!" The crowd went wild with applause. Mostly because a glowing neon sign flashing the word "Applause" told them to. Friga waddled on stage, waving happily at her fans. Her heart was still beating fast, but seeing all these people clapping for her gave her more than enough confidence. _All these people are here for me! FOR ME!_ Friga thought as she approached her drum set. The crowd got silent and prepared for an epic drum solo. That's exactly what they got. For the next 5 minutes the entire stage set filled with massive crashing and bashing sounds. It. Was. INTENSE! After the final slam on the left cymbal, she was finished. Panting wildly, Friga still managed to raise her hands at the end. Applause burst out as everyone clapped loudly. It may even of been louder than the drum solo! After everyone calmed down, Friga spoke into a microphone. "Good evening everyone!" Friga announced. "You all know me, it's Friga, THE BEST DRUMMER EVER!" More clapping occurred for the next minute or so. "Yes, well tonight's your lucky night! I'm so glad to be here and launch my new show: THE FRIGA SHOW!" Suddenly, a paper airplane flew onto the stage and hit Friga. "Hey! Who-" she opened up the airplane to see something written on it. "Oh… um, this show is brought to you and part by, Animal Sloshin brand soft drink… er, Animal Sloshin: Made for animals, from, um, I mean BY animals." Friga looked confused. The crowd cheered. A bunch of people began to hand out free Animal Sloshin… for the low low price of $7.99 of course. "Well yes. Anyway! Allow me to bring in our special guest!" The crowd got hyped, wondering who it could be. "Please say hello to the person that makes me look gorgeous all the time, Friga The Hairbrush!" The crowd went silent as the spotlight was turned onto a hairbrush that had been flung onto the stage. "Say hello to my fans Friga The Hairbrush!" The crowd was still dead silent. "We're going to do a DRUM DUET!" Friga grabbed the Friga The Hairbrush off the ground and ran to the drum set. Meanwhile, the audience began to mumble to each other in confusion. "Ready Friga The Hairbrush?" Friga said as she sat near her drums again. "Five six! Five six seven eight!" Friga began to do what some hair stylists called "Hairbrush Assault." She pounded on the drums, louder than ever, with Friga The Hairbrush acting as her drumstick. Some audience members were upset with the louder-than-before banging on the drums, some were upset because of the abuse of that poor hairbrush, and some were annoyed with the high priced Animal Sloshin that usually goes for $1.99 per can when retail market values are steady. Friga's drum solo lasted longer than the show's schedule had planned it to. It was a total length of 7 minutes and 23 seconds. When Friga pounded on her drum one last time, she threw Friga The Hairbrush up into the air, hitting the overhead spotlight causing it to short circuit and blow up! The entire set went dark. "THANK YOU ALL!" Friga shouted out of breath. There was no sound except Friga The Hairbrush falling back down onto the stage. "Everyone left." A voice called out. It was too dark for Friga to see who it was. "Is the episode over?" Friga asked. "Yep." the voice moaned. "In fact, the entire show is over. Get out. You're cancelled."

Back at Friga's house in good ol' Leafton, she and Harry sat on her lovely couch watching TV. They were reacting to the first and only episode of The Friga Show. "Well at least you're a good drummer…" Harry said, shrugging. Friga pouted. "Yeah, but nobody wants to hear it anymore…" she whined. Harry heard a ding from the microwave in the kitchen. He got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Don't worry Friga!" a voice called out. Friga looked around and spotted Friga The Hairbrush sitting on the couch next to her. "I'll always listen to your drum solo! Hey'uk!" Friga blushed. "Thanks my imaginary friend Friga The Hairbrush." Friga said with a smile. "No problem!" Friga The Hairbrush smiled back. "Now let's go murder the executive producer of the show!" "Oh you crazy hairbrush…" Friga giggled. Friga The Hairbrush laughed back and said "HAHAHA! …I'm not kidding…"

It is August 19th, there are 6 chaotic events until Harry loses his mind...


End file.
